<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Friends by vitya_rabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988251">Best Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit'>vitya_rabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cute, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Short, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprises, VictUuri, viktuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktor is sad that he won't be able to celebrate Chris' birthday with him as they are miles apart.</p><p>A short and sweet story of how distance is never an issue when you are best friends.</p><p>Especially when Yuuri and Phichit have a secret plan too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamedAfterIrony/gifts">NamedAfterIrony</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday NamedAfterIrony!!!</p><p>Love you!</p><p> </p><p>Thank you to InLoveWithYOI for beta'ing for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though they were thousands of miles apart, Viktor couldn't wait to share his best friend's birthday with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aroma of warm, sweet delights drifted in from the kitchen as Yuuri prepared their half of the birthday feast. It had been agreed that the two households would make the same foods so that they could at least eat and ‘share’, even if they couldn’t be with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris had been so excited about going to Thailand to meet Phichit’s family that Viktor had to swallow down his disappointment that, for the first time in </span>
  <em>
    <span>years,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he and the Swiss man wouldn’t be getting drunk and outrageous together as they celebrated in their usual manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>VITYA!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Chris’ voice echoed through the lounge as the Skype call connected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>VERY</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend in the world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor grinned at the sight of the other man appearing on screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christophe! Happy Birthday, bud! You having fun over there? I hope Peach has gotten you something good for your special day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm breath and a soft chuckle preceded a kiss to his cheek as Yuuri joined him on the sofa, placing a tray of delicious looking treats on the small table in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Chris! Happy Birthday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Swiss man beamed at the two husbands. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, he missed being with his best friends. Still, they would just have to party when he and Peach came home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, mon cher! We are having a great time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peach appeared on the screen next to Chris and pressed a glass of champagne into the older man’s hand, winking via the screen to Yuuri, the well planned secret about to be revealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri reached down to his side and handed a matching flute of sparkling liquid to his husband who cocked an eyebrow at him, but said nothing after receiving a stern stare from the younger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Champagne?” giggled Chris. “What’s the special occasion? Is Yuuri pregnant?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit laughed and dropped gracefully to one knee in front of the camera. Viktor and Chris both gasped simultaneously on opposite sides of the globe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christophe Giacometti, will you marry me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor squeaked in delight and spilled his champagne over Makkachin, who was lying peacefully at his feet, as he hugged his own husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On screen, Chris burst into tears as he nodded and said yes, whilst trying to embrace Phichit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of fumbled attempts the gold band was in place and the Swiss man was proudly waving his hand in front of the camera to show off his new piece of jewellery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations!” Yuuri and Viktor called across the line, both in tears at what they had just witnessed. Sad that they weren’t there in person, but ecstatic that it had been arranged so that they could also be part of their friend’s big moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, there was nothing like having a best friend for making even the most amazing day just a little bit more special…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>